1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a light fixture with a sieve-shaped or double arcuate reflector and a bulb with a socket with an adjustable position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of light fixtures, it has been difficult to use a high wattage bulb with a plastic lens because the heat generated by the bulb has tended to deform the lens or discolor the lens to yellow or brown thereby decreasing light transmission. However, the use of a glass lens is not desirable due to the tendency of glass lenses to break, as well as being very heavy and bulky.